


Dancing in my kitchen with you

by boilnyaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Married Life, SPOILERS!!!, just two gay married dudes being cute, shhhhh they're in love, short fluff fic, timeskip!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boilnyaa/pseuds/boilnyaa
Summary: Osamu wanted to surprise his husband. He decided to bake brownies and wait for Rintarou to come back home after his practice with his team. But apparently Rintarou came back home pretty early, Earlier than what Osamu thought.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, suna rintarou/miya osamu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Dancing in my kitchen with you

**Author's Note:**

> Wahhh this fic is just the two being cute and just adorable! I’m not good at writing but I tried my best!!!
> 
> Also follow my [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/boilnyaa)

Osamu Miya, is a man with a big heart. He has his own ways to show affections and love to others. Others like his husband, his family, his friends and more people. Serving food was one of his ways of showing affection. He would either cook or bake something just for certain people. Of course, he would surprise people with his affection. After watching EJP Raijin and MSBY Black Jackal match. Osam decided to bake some brownies for his husband. To celebrate the game he won against Atsumu. Yeah, Osamu may or may not have had trouble choosing which side to cheer on. But he was still happy for Rintarou. Osamu gets up and heads to the kitchen. Grabbing the ingredients out of the cabinets and setting them on the table. He made sure all ingredients are on the counter. After that it was time for him to preheat the oven. He extends his hand out and preheats the oven to 350 degrees Fahrenheit. 

“Samu, I’m home” 

Shit.

“Rin?” Osamu called out, turning around. Rintarou hugs Osamu by surprise, planting a kiss on Osamu’s forehead. “Yer early” Osamu pointed out, wrapping his arms around Rintarou’s waist. “Yeah, coach said that since we won today we need to rest more since we have another match tomorrow” Rintarou explained. “Ah” Osamu nodded in response. “Congrats tho! I’m proud of ya, Rin!” Osamu adds. “Awe thanks, Love” Rintarou’s eyes softens.

“Anyways, what are you up to?” Rintarou looks at the ingredients on the counter. “Oh, I was going to make brownies for ya! So ya should sit down and I’ll serve it to ya once it’s done” Osamu walks a few steps back. “I’ll help” Rintarou smiled. “No no! You have to rest” Osamu places both hands on Rintarou’s chest. Gently pushing him to step out of the kitchen. Rintarou pouts. “I wanna helpp” He whines.

Osamu stares at Rintarou for a moment then lets out a long sigh, “Fine”

“Woohoo,” Rintarou celebrated, Sitting down on the counter. “So what do i do?” Rintarou adds. “You can crack the eggs” Osamu slides four eggs next to his husband. “Bet” Rintarou gets off the counter and grabs an egg. Cracking it open as he watches the yolk and eggwhite land in the mixing bowl, and repeats it three times. While Rintarou was doing that. Osamu adds the butter, salt and the baking powder “now what?” Rintarou asked, grabbing the eggshells and throwing it in the trash can. Goaling it right in. “Now we need the flour, white sugar, vanilla extract and cocoa powder” Osamu lists down the last ingredients. Once they add all ingredients. Rintarou mixes the ingredients together, making a smooth chocolate mixture. He then spreads the batter into the prepared pan. “Now what?” Rintarou locks his gaze at his husband. “We put it in the oven for 20 to 30 minutes” Osamu grabs the pan and slides it into the oven, Then shuts it. 

“What now?” Rintarou stares at the oven. “We clean this place up then wait” Osamu answered proudly. “Boring, Let’s do something better” Rintarou stated, “Well, what should we do then?” Osamu asked, slightly tilting his head. “Let’s dance” Rintarou shrugs.

“How romantic” Osamu snickers.

“I mean, when was the last time we danced? Slow danced?” Rintarou asked, “Uhhh in our wedding” Osamu answered, “Long time ago aye? Why not do it again?” Rintarou stated, “Alright”

After a few minutes of setting up the music and trying to remember the steps. Osamu and Rintarou finally took their places and waited for the soft flow of music to begin. Once it started they took a step forward and bowed. The two circled each other,their gaze remained locked. Osamu placed his hand on Rintarou’s back, Rintarou’s hand on Osamu’s shoulder, and their free hands finally met. Together, They danced to the music, their feet in perfect sync to the beating of Osamu’s heart. As the song progressed he felt relaxed, and allowed a small smile to form on his lips. Rintarou was perfect. One thing that Osamu was for sure… he is one lucky man to receive a partner like Rintarou.

“Rin,” Osamu whispered, “remember when we accidentally messed up while dancing in our wedding?” Osamu asked, A light blush appearing on his cheeks. Rintarou squeezed Osamu’s hand slightly and smiled. “I do,” Rintarou chuckled softly, “We looked dumb” Rintarou added, “I still enjoyed it, It was fun” Osamu mentioned. “I enjoy every moment with you” Rintarou smiled softly. With that, Osamu knew. his heart, his whole being was now his husbands and his husbands alone.


End file.
